


【FF7SC】格式化‧３

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 2





	【FF7SC】格式化‧３

【FF7SC】格式化‧3

－－－－－

米德加一處標高建築爆炸的同時，由五台所引起的戰爭也隨之結束。

當後人提起這場戰爭，總會異口同聲說著那棟大樓是壓倒戰爭的最後一根稻草。

五台無條件投降，米德加擬定雙方和平條約，但條約下絕大部分條件，都向五台提出了控制宣言。

五台不得向外出兵，米德加控制五台滯空權，並可在以”不介入五台當權”之下拓展觀光產業，以及另外賠款戰爭損失70%之金錢。

這些五台全部照單全收毫無怨言，並對外宣示五台此舉是為顧及戰爭所導致流離失所的人民一個道歉與賠償。

隨後两大都市後續幾年都為了平復傷痛做出努力，五台戰後隔年在領地內發現了金礦與銅礦做為進出口的後盾，米德加也樂的利用石油與五台抗衡，雙方互不侵犯，國泰民安。

經歷過戰爭後，米德加與五台戰士們轉戰整片大陸，在神羅派遣下消滅近年來增多的魔物怪獸。

－－－－－

小村落尼布爾海姆中一座偏遠木造房舍被難得出現的暖陽打上了光，活至今日的史特萊夫正在補足睡眠。

他的身體停滯生長足足已過千年，永遠停留在25上下，在星球重新復甦時，每過好幾十年就必須倚靠長時間的睡眠來補充能量。

而當史特萊夫這次從長眠中轉醒時，五台與米德加正打的如火如荼，彷彿憶起星球毀滅之前那起在扎克記憶中所看到的戰爭。

他第一個想到的是魔咣。

「…該不會派森登真那麼做了？」

不由得一陣緊張，他還記得長眠之前確確實實的將星球毀滅以前當時巴雷特所發現過的石油能源，以替代魔咣能源的方式洗腦給了派森登。

他不希望魔咣在這重生的星球中重新崛起，那是場痛不欲生的災難。

必須要趕在魔咣危機出現之前阻止才行。但首先，他要知道這場戰爭到底是因何而起。

－－－－－

一路沖上五台，神不知鬼不覺，沒人知道金髮男子是怎麼躲過任何一名潛伏在城裡城外的潛行五台戰士，當然，連高多本人都對著拿大劍指著自己的傢伙一頭霧水。

從睡夢中被一巴掌打醒，嚇的他連忙坐起身，面前金髮男子閃著藍色瞳孔一句話都不說拔出大劍指著自己，頓時睡意全消。

雙方對峙著，高多瞳孔換散的審視對方從頭到腳打量一遍，那人身著神羅戰士裝束，一身黑不溜丟的，幾把劍還插在身後，透過月色打上，反露出銳利光芒。

｢你是神羅派來暗殺我的？｣

｢....。｣

｢...你是怎麼進來的，來人！｣

｢別喊了，不會有人來的。｣

右手那把大劍還瞪著自己，對方不急不徐將左手從抬起，袖口下滾出一顆睡眠狀態魔石。

見對方並沒有要直接殺掉自己，高多緩口氣稍微穩住慌張。

｢是神羅派你來談判的嗎。｣

｢談判？說出你的條件。｣

｢貢加加石油資源。｣

｢...。｣

金髮男子眼神一斂收回魔石，往前靠近床榻，那把大劍更加靠近高多的臉。

｢就只是為了這等破理由挑動戰爭？｣

｢當米德加手持石油資源有恃無恐的發展，作為五台之首豈有放任之理？｣

｢放任你破地方的資源發起戰爭難道就有理？｣

｢你說甚麼！？｣

高多沒漏掉金髮男子所說的資源，嚇了一眺，正當還想繼續聽下去時，對方卻頓了一會兒才又開口。

｢...你要的只是資源而已，是嗎？｣

｢一個可以與米德加互相牽制的資源。與其擔憂米德加漸盛後發動戰爭吞併五台，不如先發制人搶奪資源，借此互相牽治又何嘗不是替未來打算？｣

｢你的打算建立在貪婪之下。｣

｢沒有貪婪，如同不會做生意的商人；沒有資金，又如何建立國家？｣

｢住口！｣

大劍直直向前突刺，高多瑟縮身子一臉驚恐，那把劍從臉頰邊劃過，三分之一劍身直接沒入高多身後那面牆。

金髮男子眉頭深鎖，藍色瞳孔底下憤怒悲傷流溢而出。

｢你口口聲聲說替未來打算，你看過那些投身戰場上的戰士嗎？那些人民眼中的徬徨你看見了嗎！｣

｢僅僅是為了利益就將戰士往死亡送，你的所作所為，在戰爭過後還會被你的人民愛戴嗎？｣

｢...若是拿到資源讓五台能與米德加並駕齊驅，我想...｣

｢你想？神羅不會讓步，戰爭將持續下去，...你更沒有未來可言。｣

｢...。｣

怒吼在這句話之中平息，金髮男子將大劍拔出擱在身側，漠然的臉上已不像方才那般失態，垂著頭，像是在思考些甚麼。

高多回顧起這兩三年的戰爭，一切都如金髮男子所說，神羅非但不讓步，甚至是投入了更多資金在戰爭上。

他並非沒聽見人民的聲音，而是事已至此，五台也是投入大筆資金在戰場上，若是現階段投降，那麼這場戰爭簡直事連本錢都討不回來了。

｢...收起戰爭，答應神羅未來所開的條件。｣

｢你憑甚麼要求我這麼做？｣

｢憑我現在就可以殺了你。｣

｢...。｣

瞬間頭皮發麻，高多倒吸一口氣，驚恐的看著對方再度將大劍指向自己。

｢若是乖乖答應我所說的，我非但不會殺你，甚至還能告訴你你想要的。｣

｢你要我信你？區區一個神羅戰士？｣

｢你當然可以選擇，等著再拖個幾年被神羅吞併血本無歸橫死街頭。｣

｢...。｣

這簡直是在威脅。

明亮的刀光映在眼上生痛，沒溫度的藍瞳孔像是當自己死人般無情，接受與不接受的差異擺在眼前，兩邊都難以抉擇。

｢神羅不會開甚麼好條件出來，你想要告訴我的東西能補足這些條件下的空缺？｣

｢比你想像的更多。｣

高多並不是很想相信眼前這位金髮男子，他看上去太過稚嫩年幼，何來能力可言？

但要是他的確是神羅派來談判的話...？

｢告訴我你的名子。｣

｢...克勞德。｣

｢...我答應你，你最好給我我想要的。｣

｢你最好不要是敷衍我，高多。｣

頓了頓，克勞德再度開口。

｢...我知道你還有個女兒叫做尤菲。｣

｢你！｣

收回大劍，克勞德居高臨下瞪視著。緩緩將劍插回背上劍袋後轉身離去。

高多心裡焦急卻無法阻止對方離開，直到克勞德輕輕將門帶上，人影消失在門窗後，高多才垮下身子，按壓自己狂亂心跳。

尤菲怎麼了！？該不會克勞德將他８歲的女兒綁走作以要脅！？

若是克勞德真那麼做，那麼他不顧一切都會報復神羅，哪怕是玉石俱焚，哪怕是...

門再度被推開，高多神色慌張急忙看向來人，發現是他最愛的女兒尤菲，還正氣鼓鼓的看著自己，頓時心口那顆懸吊的心才終於舒坦。

｢方才有人來過對嗎！｣

｢尤菲，跟妳說了多少次，戰爭期間不要到處亂跑，甚至是半夜！｣

｢是不是有人來過！？是不是一身黑衣服的人！？是不是頂著顆金黃陸行鳥頭！？｣

｢妳看見他了！｣

｢啊～可惡！我從城牆上就一路追著他！他身上有顆漂亮的魔石！｣

｢那人很危險！｣

｢很危險？我不覺得他危險啊...啊不管！反正我就看他拿那顆魔石，大家就都睡成一遍了！｣

｢睡成一片，那妳！？｣

｢我不知道！他只是手上晃著魔石嘲笑我！我只好追著他跑，要他把魔石交出來！｣

｢我的小姑奶奶！那人可是神羅戰士啊！｣

｢咦！？可是他...我抓到他的時候他反而...｣

前一秒還激動的手舞足蹈，卻在下一秒微微漲紅了臉。

｢我扯著他的衣服下擺，他卻很溫柔的蹲下摸摸我的頭...他笑起來真好看。｣

高多如同晴天霹靂，看著自己寶貝女兒那簡直情竇初開的神情，別說是報復神羅了，未來還極有可能跟神羅某戰士結為親家。

－－－－－

文森特醒來時一片漆黑，他重複眨眼幾次才確定自己是醒著的。

全身發麻著卻無任何受傷跡象，動了動手指，半抬手臂反覆幾次，直到四肢麻痺症狀漸緩才慢慢坐起身，雙手撫上腦袋。

腦中莫名塞入過多訊息害他頭痛欲裂，他還記得倒下時被寶條打死的自己，露克蕾西亞要自己活下去的聲音還在耳邊迴響。

除去這些記憶，更讓文森特驚訝的是更以前的記憶。

星球重塑，所有事物皆化為無，他甚至回想起那天，出了棺木看著尼布爾海姆連同大地一起化為粒子，包含自己也逐漸消逝。

過往在他腦海裡回放，那些星球重塑之前的悲慘記憶，深愛的露克蕾西亞，狂妄的寶條，想毀滅世界的杰諾瓦，還有孤身一人將這些慘痛擔在身上的克勞德。

暫且將這些思緒拋諸腦後，起身，直直抬起雙手往前，直到碰觸到牆面，又撫著牆緩緩走了一圈，確認自己被關在空無一物的房間里後，才開始思索要如何逃離。

他要去找露克蕾西亞，寶條在開槍之前所說的那番話他還記得。

－－－－－

半夜三點，整座神羅大樓只剩幾盞燈亮，位於66樓燈火通明，文森特站在窗外，身後高樓危險的只要踏錯一步就能摔個粉身碎骨。

白色燈光將窗內走道打亮，空無一人。窗面映出他的輪廓，覺醒後的自己髮絲蓬亂增長，深紅披風對應血色雙瞳，黑色裝束綁上一條又一條皮帶，裡頭暗藏多數子彈。

緩慢將綁在大腿邊的槍拿起，消音器接上槍頭，從窗面四角各開一槍，大片防彈玻璃從邊角開始細碎裂開，直至佈滿整個玻璃，文森特輕輕一推，窗框與玻璃間開了條縫，隨即穿入。

他漫步在走道上，憑藉記憶繞過一個又一個轉角，直到到達實驗室門前。

門外高科技生物識別系統讓他皺了眉頭，自己是可以付諸暴力將門破壞掉踏入，可他不想驚擾保全系統，不想節外生枝。

或許可以輸入自己的識別號碼嘗試看看？

在文森特伸出手靠近金屬鍵盤正要輸入時，突然一把大劍從後方劈來，直直落在後重金屬門上。

頓時，金屬門板從大劍落下處裂開，一身黑衣的金髮男子抬腳一踹，門板直接躺下。

「…克勞德！？」

「...好久不見了文森特。」

「確實是。」

五百年來沒見過文森特，當克勞德正忙著搗毀保全系統時，他就看到文森特從窗邊竄出，半跟蹤的兜兜轉轉在身後，直到現在。

正還猶疑的是否該自爆身分，沒想到文森特一句克勞德就讓自己了解他覺醒了。

心中猜測也許文森特是在這2、30幾年內出生的，尚未在覺醒之前見過面，實屬可惜。

「還想敘舊，但正事要緊。」

「情況嚴重嗎。」

「寶條發現魔咣，你說嚴不嚴重。」

「我可沒料到這星球上還有寶條。」

兩人踩踏金屬門板進入，文森特簡單說明狀況，僅提到先救出露克蕾西亞後再解釋。

對於克勞德來說，遇上舊友如同打了一記強心針，知曉對方簡言扼要的性格，也不再多以過問。

進入時眼前圓形空間底下有魔咣在挖出來的渠道中流竄，順著看進去皆流至更裡面的實驗室中，兩人步入，赫然在簡易手術鋼台上看到露克蕾西亞半昏迷躺在其中，她還穿着那套實驗室裝束，雙手拉開至兩側，手腕皆插上針頭軟管，裡頭不少像極魔咣的淡螢光綠色液體被流入血管。

文森特一看見立刻就衝上前去將那軟管一一拔除，露克蕾西亞氣弱尤絲無法言語，但還是强睜著眼看向來人。

克勞德將不大的實驗室掃過一遍，當他看見淡綠色生命之泉正被某個儀器濃縮提煉，一輪一輪的反覆被蒸餾，成為魔咣順著水道流下來，他心中難掩憤怒悲傷的情緒一擁而上，緊緊握牢手中大劍。

「快將露克蕾西亞帶走，我要毀了這裡。」

「等等！有人來了。」

兩人轉頭看向遠處倒下的金屬門板，就看到寶條氣喘吁吁，額前掉了幾縷黑髮絲，整個人看上去暴怒異常。

「你、你們這些…想對我的實驗做甚麼！」

「萬惡的雜種。」

克勞德喃喃自語，目光冰冷死盯著因憤怒而晃身軀舉步艱難的寶條，看著他跌跌撞撞踢倒散落在四周的實驗用具，像是慢轉電影般滑稽。

直到寶條撞進實驗室，克勞德上前不假思索將大劍橫跨在寶條脖子上。

「這身，神羅戰士嗎…，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！你這是要造反了！」

｢你早該死了寶條，是甚麼讓你苟延殘喘回到這裡？｣

｢你認得我？嗯...你的眼睛真是特別，既有的藍色眼珠卻帶著螢綠瞳孔...嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！像！真像！｣

絲毫不受大劍影響，蹭臉就往上直視克勞德，逼得大劍稍微退了點。

｢你是不是我其中一個實驗體？可我記得那些實驗體可都死了…啊，難不成就你一個活下來了？唔呼呼呼呼，真是優秀啊，我該幫你取個名子...你叫啥來著？｣

明明是不同個寶條無意說出那些，卻讓克勞德在星球毀滅前的記憶被血淋淋揭開，強壓下悲憤，不願讓眼前這位寶條看出自己正在動搖。

「反正你也活不久了，告訴你也沒半點意義。」

「誰說我會死在這裡了！嘻嘻嘻你個傻子，這可是神羅總裁下的命令，我若死了誰能研究杰諾瓦？沒有人！」

「杰諾瓦…！」

「咿嘻嘻嘻！那是我幫她取的名，她可是…身上流著古代血液，基因裡存著進化能量！」

「混帳！你根本不懂你做了什麼！」

一腳踢上寶條肚子，那笑的噁心的笑容，對科學研究的癲狂，全在克勞德一腳踹之下變成痛苦哀嚎。克勞德急忙抬頭張望，果然在方才沒注意到的邊角看見了那能容下一人的魔咣爐。

回頭伸手抓上寶條衣領，不顧寶條痛苦掙扎硬是將寶條一路拖跩至魔咣爐邊，直到克勞德透過上方玻璃窗，看見了正泡在化學物質中的杰諾瓦。

「你…你…！」

「咳咳，看到了嗎…，呼呼，那美麗的古代種基因啊…」

在對上杰諾瓦雙眼暗發著白光的眼，克勞德氣得手指發抖，怒盯寶條那癡迷神情，狠狠甩下一巴掌，當場被打到整個人翻了過去趴倒在地。

握緊大劍，雙眼因憤怒變成螢綠，瞳孔變得細長，盯著寶條苟延殘喘，克勞德現在就想直接殺了他。

“來吧，我的孩子啊…”

剛抬手瞬間一愣，腦海中彷彿有什麼東西正在說話。

“來吧，帶著露克蕾西亞來見我吧…”

那是，一名女性的聲音。

剛剛還細長的瞳孔恢復圓瞳，整雙眼被螢綠覆蓋。

“來吧，別害怕殺戮，露克蕾西亞就在前方…帶來給我，我的孩子…”

聲音空靈的在腦中迴響，克勞德不再指向寶條，他的身體緩緩朝向在另一旁，文森特懷裡的露克蕾西亞。

“向前邁進吧…不要畏懼，面向敵人，你將無所不能…”

舉起大劍，克勞德踏出步伐。

文森特好像在說著什麼，激烈的口型，焦急又擔憂的臉，可他聽不清。

直到他站在兩人面前，舉劍的手緩緩升高…

「克勞德！」

這次他終於聽清楚了。

眼神閃動兩下，文森特慌亂的眼刺痛了他，看到自己正準備將大劍擊落在文森特身上，驚的他倒退兩步，手中大劍也垂下在一旁。

「該死的杰諾瓦！」

發現自己僅僅只是對上杰諾瓦一眼就被控制，克勞德痛恨的只能喘息，甩甩頭作為一種形式上的慰藉，像是以為能將其思緒甩開般。

「文森特，快帶上露克蕾西亞離開！」

「呼呼呼呼…。」

寶條在方才克勞德轉移目標之際掙扎起身，手放進懷中不知在翻找什麼，剛剛肚上那一腳還在抽著泛疼，被掌摑的臉紅腫一片，笑聲中夾帶幾聲吃痛。

「那美麗的實驗母體露克蕾西亞啊…，嘻嘻…你的孩子將會是這世上最強的存在，即使沒有了我！呼呼…他體內的杰諾瓦基因也會令他變的強大…嘻嘻嘻嘻！」

「你說什麼！」

「別被寶條影響！快走！文森特！他在拖延！」

還想知道更多却被克勞德喝止，他看見克勞德臉上跟自己一樣寫滿驚愕，但就如克勞德所說，寶條手中正拿著已發報的緊急發送器。

即使再怎麼想知道寶條言下之意，還是要抓緊時間逃離才是。

「你也快走克勞德！」

雙眼緊盯寶條，克勞德只點點頭當作答覆，文森特只能強壓疑惑抱起露克蕾西亞快步離開。

衝上前將寶條一把跩過，克勞德無視寶條掙扎，直接將寶條砸向魔咣爐發出一陣悶響。

隨即不顧寶條阻止，單手將魔咣爐開關閥轉開，裡頭液體溢出，不管寶條尖叫吼著實驗體古代種如何，硬生生將寶條塞入魔咣爐裡，再度將門關上用力扭緊。

寶條在裡頭嘶吼，雙手在那玻璃窗不斷敲擊拍打都無法吸引轉過身去的克勞德，只能見他拿出一顆魔石，喃喃自語。

「你就在這裡隨著杰諾瓦一起死吧。」

丟下漸漸開始發紅的魔石，克勞德離開實驗室。

－－－－－

從最高樓層向五台方向看去，派森登眉頭緊皺，他等著寶條告訴他研究成果到底成功沒有。

倘若成功，這場與五台的惡戰就能夠結束。

回想起這十幾年來，從小小伐木工人到現在，坐在世界首都米德加城鎮大樓中，擁有一切的自己。

他總會感念那位金髮男子，若不是他，也不會有現今的自己。

也許克勞德是看上自己的野心，若非自己，其他人也不見得能有如此成就。

他有想過去找克勞德，可惜這名子說不上廣泛，却也不比其他名子來得少。

更別說長得像克勞德了，每當一有消息隨著照片傳送過來時，每張臉都不像他。

那是種稚嫩，水靈靈帶點滄桑藍眼，渾身憂鬱的。

總在夜深人靜之時才會莫名懷念。

再度透著整面防彈玻璃窗，午夜燈火在寧靜夜色下閃動，看着出神，他慣性眨眼，就那麼一瞬間，面前的玻璃窗映出了克勞德身影。

派森登大駭，急忙轉頭。

如同20年前那樣，一樣的稚氣臉龐，一樣的蓬亂金髮，一雙藍眼訴說著哀愁…

却又異常憤怒。

「派森登。」

「我一定是在做夢。」

「你並沒有。」

地上影子顯出面前人並非幻影，那聲線聽上去是如此年輕帶點暗啞，那是克勞德，活生生的。

「我可是找了你二十幾年。」

「感謝你找不到我。」

「你看上去沒什麼變，我皺紋倒是多了幾條。」

「敘舊就免了吧，為什麼要對五台至於死地。」

「…那是五台挑起的事。」

「我指的不是這個，戰爭固然殘酷，可為了結束你甚至不惜動用人體實驗？」

「那麼將戰爭拉長造成更多損失與傷亡會比現在更好？」

「所以我來這裡。」

「…。」

雙方瞬間沉默，方才的舊友重逢彷彿不曾出現過。

「寶條向你說了什麼。」

「你居然知道寶條？」

「沒什麼我不知道的，當然，你要是不說你晚餐吃什麼我也不會知道。」

「…我很感謝你幫助過我。」

「謝謝。」

「但這並不能讓我對五台停止發動攻勢，我需要能快速結束這場戰爭的武器。」

「這武器只會害你。」

「或許吧，但我不希望再將戰事拖延了。」

派森登說的決絕，克勞德目光漸冷。他垂下頭，那副思考的神情派森登見過。

他等著克勞德反駁他，又或是另一種念頭。

忽然，一道爆破聲響起，整座大樓如同地震般震了一下，派森登急忙扶住桌子才沒被震倒在地。

還不明白發生什麼事，眼前克勞德像是沒事人般，幽幽目光對上自己。

「五台打算投降，武器什麼的也用不到了。」

「那爆炸聲該不會…！？」

「我把寶條實驗室給炸了。」

「什…！」

氣急敗壞還是驚嚇過度都不重要了，派森登腦中一片空白。

響起的火災緊急逃生鈴聲大作，外頭落地玻璃窗外開始有大片濃煙上升，將夜晚那些閃爍燈火一一遮擋，他才驚覺事態嚴重。

克勞德的確辦到了。派森登面色凝重急著想理清思緒，辦公桌上電話開始響起，他遲遲未接，直到自動轉成留言。

“總裁！66樓發生爆炸！為顧及安全請盡速離開！”

某位塔克斯打來的，即使在緊急狀況之下，也能將字語正確傳達。

目光從電話移到克勞德身上，他氣定神閒望著自己，猶如這些騷動與他毫無瓜葛。他在等待，隨著時間經過，門外走廊上傳來用力的奔跑聲，皮鞋重重聲響到門前停止。

「就如20多年前那樣，對嗎。」

「你指的是？」

「一個同意的答覆。你並不是需要意見，也不是在詢問，你只是告知我。」

「所以。」

派森登聽見敲門聲，某位塔克斯一邊敲著還夾帶著詢問總裁是否在內要求盡快逃離。

就在門外塔克斯即將破門之際，派森登再度看見克勞德勢在必得的神情。

那麼又有什麼好猶豫的？他那背上白亮大劍可不是裝飾品啊。

「我答應你，停止戰爭。」

「連同寶條曾對你說過的實驗。」

「對，沒有寶條，沒有戰爭，更不會有生化人。」

他只能這麼做。戰爭結束，派森登當然用不上那些基因突變出的戰士們。況且寶條實驗室被克勞德炸毀，這個能將水獸單槍匹馬幹掉的人，還會有什麼留下的？

「明日將停戰發佈，擬定協約…，隔日來取。」

「你說了算，克勞德，但願我們是朋友。」

「只要不再出現魔咣的話…。」

克勞德垂下頭眨了眨眼，轉身時，派森登沒漏看克勞德整個身軀所散發出的極大憂傷，他思索著方才克勞德最後那句話的含義。

「…你說，不再出現魔咣？以前出現過？」

聽見那句疑問，克勞德身子猛然一震。

「那並不是你該了解的。」

「等等！」

終於是打算將克勞德攔下，才邁出步伐，門外卻傳來騷動，總裁室大門禁不住暴力被撞開，克勞德頭也不回穿過來人直直走出。

「總裁！快往這走，雖然火勢已在控制範圍內，但為了安全起見…總裁？」

「…嗯，我知道了，走吧。」

還有很多事情想問克勞德，這次離開，又不知多久才能再見面。


End file.
